When the Stars Go Blue
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: Total cliche' but worth the read. Set after A Merry Glee Christmas. Mr. Schue assigns another duet competition and Rachel and Puck are partners. Puckleberry among other couples.
1. Duets Take Two

**A/N: I sat down with intention of writing the first chapter of my fic "Of Ringpops, Krispy Kreme, and Love". Then, this one song came up on my ipod that I would love for Puck and Rachel to sing together and I started to think of other songs that might work as well for other couples and well... this happened. I know this is a total cliche' and has been done abotua million times, but here's the thing: I don't really care. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, last night Rachel would have been the one to grab the football and almost get injured, and Puck would have realized he couldn't live without her. **

Rachel walked into Glee quietly and sat in the back. It was the first day of school since winter break, thus the first day of Glee. She wasn't exactly sure where she stood with all the members. Finn hated her. Santana had been tremendously rude to her and the only one who stood up for her was Puck. _Noah Puckerman_, of all people. Now, Rachel knew that wasn't fair. Noah had long since stopped his slushy-ing ways and had been nothing but kind to her. He was an excellent person and she was sure he would go far in life. However, it didn't stop her from being shocked at the fact that he was her only remaining ally. Tina and Mercedes had been slightly grateful to her ever since she deferred her solo to them, but she wasn't expecting them to suddenly start having sleepovers and braiding friendship bracelets. Without Finn, she really needed some sort of ally, so she was going to try her hardest to tone down her _Rachel-ness_, so as she could survive these next couple weeks.

"Sup Berry?" Noah said walking into the room and plopping down into the seat next to her.

"Eloquent as always, Noah." Rachel said with a roll of the eyes. She quickly followed it up with a smile, however. Not wanting him to think that his presence was unwanted.

"How was your christmas?" He said.

She looked at him confused. "Noah... we're Jewish."

"Oh, right." He said.  
Rachel stared at him and was about to say something else but stopped when Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Mr. Schue stated brightly. He heard a few muttered hi's and a grumbled "what's so good about it?" from Puck. Clearly, not everyone was as excited to be back from break as he was. He had the perfect thing to cheer them up.

"Well, everyone, to kick this new year off with a bang, I think we should have another... _Duets Competition!"_ He exclaimed. Instantly the room was abuzz with excitement. Everyone was excited at the thought of being able to go to Breadstix again, and being the best in the class. Rachel was instantly happy as well. She wouldn't have to throw the competition this time, and could actually try her best. Her happiness was short-lived however, when she remembered now that her and Finn had broken up, she wouldn't have a partner.

Mercedes hopped up a couple of seats and sat next to Santana.

"I have some great ideas for us! There's this one song that we could totally rock and-" she began.

"Woah woah woah, slow your roll Wheezy. I'm working with Britt on this one." Santana said, gesturing to the other side of her, where her and Britt's pinkies were firmly linked.

Mercedes frowned. She totally thought her and Santana could win this one. She had some great ideas, and their voices went so well together. Now who would she work with?

Rachel saw all of this and was about to pipe in. Her and Mercedes had the strongest vocals in the club, and were a shoo-in to win the competition. However, she was beat to the chase.

"I'll work with you Mercedes." Artie spoke up. "Britt was supposed to be my partner." He added with a frown.

Brittany got up and went over to Artie, sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Artie. San and I haven't had any us time in a while and I just really miss my best friend. You get it, right?" she said.

He nodded his head, but anyone could see that he was clearly upset with this. With reason. No one had forgotten how the two best friends had once shared a sexual relationship.

Rachel looked around the room, desperate for a pair. She saw with horror that almost everyone had already been paried up. They went as follows: Ken & Barbie (Sam & Quinn), Asian Fusion (Tina & Mike), Mercedes & Artie, and Santana & Brittany. The only people left were: Her, Noah, Finn, and Lauren. She could clearly see that Finn was having an internal dilemma, his emotions clearly displayed on his face. He ovbiously couldn't pair up with Rachel, considering they just broke up. There was so much animosity between them, not to mention 'Finchel' duets usually consisted of loving looks and circling the piano. He also didn't necessarily wanted to go with Puck because things had been kind of awkward ever since Puck had kissed Rachel. However, she knew Finn well and could see on his face that he had decided to go to Puck. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she would never get to go to Breadstix, if she was working with Lauren.

However, to utter surprise, she heard Noah's rough voice in her hear.

"So, crazy, what song d'you wanna do?" he said.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You want to be my partner?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you sure? Finn is headed this way and I'm one hundred percent sure he is about to ask you to be his partner. I don't want you to have to work with me just because you don't think there's anyone else. I can just go and work-" Puck silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Will you just can it, Berry? I want to work with you. You have the best voice in here. I should know, you run your mouth enough." Rachel smiled at the somewhat backhanded compliment she had recieved, and Puck continued. "Besides. Singing a duet with another dude? Totally gay." Rachel glared and he could tell she was about to go on a tangent about homophobia so he silenced her again. "You know what I meant."

Finn clearly saw that they decided to work together based on the way Puck and Rachel (but mostly Rachel) had begun to discuss talk about song ideas. He glared and angrily stomped his way back over to Lauren. She sat down with her cadburry eggs and he knew that she was just not going to even attempt to win. He looked back over at Rachel and Puck and saw she had her head thrown back in laughter with her hand touching his arm and he tried not to be jealous.

Whatever. He could go to Breadstix on his own anyway.

**A/N: That was basically just a chapter to set things up. I'm not envisioning anymore than like... six or seven chapters of this. Just enough to have everyone's duet and then maybe an epilogue. Which is good because I have like... three other multi-chap fics in my head but I can't start any of them while I'm working on another fic because I will never get them finished. Definite couples for this: Puckleberry and Brittana. Fabrevans will continue as will Tike. Finn and Lauren will not end up together and Mercedes and Artie will **_**definitley**_** not end up together. **


	2. Take Me on the Floor

**A/N: WHO WATCHED GLEE TONIGHT! I love the whole Rachel actually having **_**friends**_** things, it works for me. Am I the only one who thinks Brittany is so gorgeous with normal clothes? Really. And Puck singing to Lauren? SO CUTE. The whole puck/Lauren dynamic is so cute. Yeah, I'm a puckleberry fan, but that's pretty ovbiously a relationship that won't last. And Puck and Rachel can't just JUMP into it. And when Rachel clapped during the song and then gave him a high five? SO CUTE! Oh, and okay, I'm anti-Finchel, but it was kind of hard to write this after the Finchelness. Except the Fuinn totally nullified becuase OHMYGOSH, really? He can forgive her for having SEX with someone else, but then Rachel and... UGH. But, anyway, amazing episode. When Rachel said the pole thing to Santana? I was literally like OH SNAAAAAAP. Oh, and when Artie was singing Pretty Young Thing, it was soooo goood! And the Kurt cute was just off the charts this episode :D And then there was when Quinn said the thing about the cheating I was like UHM, YES. FINALLY, SOMEONE SAYS IT. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO WHO THINKS THAT THE GIRL PUCK KISSED LOOKS SUSPICIOUSLY LIKE RACHEL! At first, I thought it was her... I'm just saying. AND THEN I STARTED CRYING WHEN RACHEL WAS SAYING ALL THAT STUFF TO FINN. Oh, Rachel... And then when Rachel pulled them all out to sing during Firework? That was amazing. And I love her being friends with Tina & Mike too 3 And I am SUPER excited for Samtana, because even though Brittana better be endgame, they'd be cute :D Overall, SUPERB episode. Yes, I said superb. And Sue's gonna be part of Glee club? OH GOLLY. I'm not very excited for Sam singing Bieber (I hate him...) BUUUT, I want Rachel & Britt to be friends so bad!**

**Sorry this author's note is so very long. I just really wanted to tell someone who would understand about glee. **

Puck and Rachel decided to meet up at her house at 6 that night. Puck blew off a couple of hours at his house, but at 5 he decided he just couldn't take it anymore, and Rachel would probably be glad he was early anyway. So, he went on his way.

It was weird. He had only driven to her house a handful of times, yet he knew the way like the back of his hand. He could probably drive there with his eyes closed (not that he would ever do that. He may be a badass but that's just fucking dangerous).

He got to her house and knocked on the door. He'd met Rachel's dads and for some strange reason they liked him, but the fact that she had two dads kind of freaked him out. I mean, moms? He was _good_ with moms. But, dads... not so much.

However, his mom and the Daddy Berries went way back, so they threw the door open and smiled at him.

"Noah! How nice to see you! How are you doing?" the smaller one, Hiram, Puck thought his name way said gleefully.

"Uh- good. Can't complain." Puck said awkwardly.

"That's wonderful!" Hiram said with a super creepy smile and he just knew that was where Rachel got it from.

"Not giving your mom any trouble, I hope?" the black one, Leroy, said. The other dad? He was a little runt and push ever came to shove, Puck could totally get away without any pain. But this big, dark, one was just _scary_. He was sure that's where Rachel had inherited her scariness from as well.

"N-no sir, of course not." Puck said nervously.

"Good."

"Well, I think Rachel's in her room. You just go right on up!"

Puck grinned. He didn't know if it was because they were gay and didn't realize what teenage boys were like or they just trusted him because they knew his mother, but the Rachel's dads were always _super_ chill with him being in her room, even when they were dating. Plus, she had a sound proof room ever since the neighbors threatened to sue for her late night practices...

Puck shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Him and Berry were _friends_ now. He couldn't screw it up.

Puck went up to her room and actually knocked _(knocked!)_ on the door. He tapped his foot impatiently when she didn't answer.

"Yo, berry, open up." He shouted.

No answer.

Thinking she must be sleeping, _(he could think of a few fun ways to wake her up)_ he entered her room.

"Craaaazy? Helloooo? You here?" He said.

He saw that the bathroom door was closed and realized she must be in the shower. He tried very (veryveryvery) hard to not think about the fact that she was naked, in the shower, barely ten feet away from him. He searched through her room to distract himself. He looked at the cork board and noticed a difference. The last time he was there, (the makeout session, to be specific) the cork board was covered with pictures of her and Finn. So many pictures, it kind of made him sick. Now, it was just a picture of all of them at Regionals, a few pictures of her and her Dads, and a picture of them. ...Wait, a picture of them?

He saw a strip of photos that he remembered from back when they were dating.

_Flashback_

_Puck wasn't really sure how Rachel managed to convince him to go to the mall. He specifically remembered saying no, but then she did that thing with her tongue, and well... all bets were off. So, here they were. They weren't even going to any fun stores like Victoria's Secret, no, they went to Gap. GAP! Definitley not anywhere a badass like Puck wanted to go to. _

_Now, they were sitting in the food court and he somehow convinced her to drink a chocolate milkshake. ("But, Noah, I'm a VEGAN!" "Come on Berry, when was the last time you had one of these? They're delicious.") And suddenly she spotted a photobooth and her eyes lit up. _

_"Oh my gosh, Noah! LOOK! A photo booth! We have to go!"_

_Puck scoffed. "Okay, crazy, you're crazier than I thought if you think I'd go in one of those pussy picture machines."_

_Then suddenly, she turned her big brown eyes on him, and gave him "the look". _

_The look consisted of her staring at him with her eyes in full "puppy mode", lower lip slightly pouted out and caught between her teeth. She was trying to look cute, but she actually looked seductive. Which was kind of funny considering the fact that when she actually tried to look seductive, she just looked awkward. _

_"Ugh, fine, whatever, let's go." Puck said. Rachel squealed excitedly and dragged him into the photobooth. She picked on the one that said "WANTED" which she thought was ironic considering how he was "bound on the path of delinquency". As they began to do the countdown, he looked over at her and saw her doing one of her "I'm-Rachel-and-I'm-a-Star" smile. Puck rolled his eyes. There was no way that he was gonna let her do some creepy fake as shit smile when she was with him. He was gonna get a real smile out of her. _

_Suddenly just before the last second ticked, he tickled her. She squealed. "NOAH!" and giggled. They picture had her laughing with her mouth wide open and wide smiling eyes, and he had his arms wrapped around. They looked like a very close couple. Rachel was giddy enough that she decided to ditch the smile and in the next picture they were both just sticking their toungues out at the screen. In the third picture, Puck's eyes were crossed and Rachel was rolling her eyes at him, but you can tell that she really wanted me to smile. And then just before the last picture, Puck pulled her on his lap and captured her in a heated kiss. After the kiss, Rachel shyly bit her lip and smiled at him (making him want to kiss her all over again), and said "Thanks, Noah!"_

_He said "Anytime, babe." with a wink. She ripped the two strips and gave him one. He stuck it in his back pocket and they continued on with their trip. _

_When he got home, he stuck it in the top corner of his mirror, telling himself it was just because she looked really hot. _

_(Funny thing? It's still there.)_

_Flashback over_

Puck smiled at himself that she had kept it after all this time. He didn't remember seeing it before; she probably didn't want to make Finn jealous. He thought it meant something that she had kept it though. (Not that he cared... right?)

He plopped down on Rachel's bed and waited for her to come out. He heard the water stop and stood outside the bathroom door, wanting to scare her. What he was not expecting her was to walk out, in nothing. but. a towel.

Her hair was dripping wet, he could see the water running down the valley between her breasts, and not to mention she was wearing nothing. but. a towel. She jumped up, startled at seeing him, and her towel slipped. Only slightly though, and she caught it just in time. _Damn. _

"NOAH! What on Earth are you doing here?" she shouted out.

He checked his phone and saw that it was 6:00. Wow, she had taken a while.

"Uh, babe, It's six?" he said questioningly.

"I know." she said primly. "But, you're never on time. Especially not already in my room. That means you must have gotten here early."

He shrugged and she smiled at him.

"Can I trust you to turn around? Or should I change in the closet?" She said gesturing to the very tiny closet.

He grinned devilishly. "No need to change babe, you can practice in that. And, if the towel just so happens to fall, that's okay. No need to strain yourself." he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. He considered that progress. She placed her tiny little hands on his shoulders and turned him around, then went to the other side of the room and began to get dressed. It took every ounce of willpower not to turn around, but he wanted this whole friendship thing to work. So, he didn't. (Actually, he did turn around but he waited too long because it was just as she pulled her shirt over her head. He _did_ catch a sight of her bra though, and holy shit! Black, lacy, and so un-Berry).

"So, Berry, any ideas?" he drawled out slowly.

She put on T.V. and he was unsure as to how this would help but then she showed him a duet and some show. Two Plant Mountain? Something like that. Anyway, he was surprised, the song was kind of awesome. And the dude singing? So badass.

"I'm impressed, Crazy. I was expecting some fancy broadway number."

She shrugged and then started up again. They practiced all night and he even stayed for a (Kosher of course) dinner. Puck thought that maybe he could get used to this.

_**Glee**_

The next day they all sat in their pairs during Glee practice. "Who wants to go first?"

"OH! OH! OH! We will!" Brittany said raising her hand excitedly.

Mr. Schue smiled at her enthusiasm. "Okay, Brittany and Santana, you first?"

"We need to change first." Santana said.

Rachel's eyes widened. They actually had costumes? They must have put in a lot of thought to this. This means that the contest might be significantly harder than she thought.

"Okay, you guys go change. Anyone wanna go in the meantime?"

Puck looked over at Rachel and began to raise his hand. Rachel shook her head ever so slightly and put her hand over his. He shrugged. He thought they were gonna kick everyone's asses backwards and fowards but if she didn't think they were ready, that was no skin off his back. Not like spending more time with her would be the worst thing in the world.

Wait, where did that come from.

Before he had time to ponder his thoughts. (Ponder? Really?)

But, his thoughts were quickly erased when Brittany and Santana walked in. They looked _good_. It wasn't often that they were without their Cheerios uniforms so it was kind of a big deal. He couldn't help but think that the outfits might look better on Rachel though. (Dude? Really? The fuck?)

Santana was wearing a short dress with a plunging neckline. The top was black and the short bottom was zebra printed. Brittany was wearing a slinky, off the shoulder, glittery, gold and black dressed. They both were wearing heavy eyeliner and had on fake nose studs. This was definitley interesting.

Brittany smiled brightly. "We're gonna be singing 'Take Me on the Floor' by the Veronicas!" She yammered excitedly.

Every guy in the room's ears instantly perked up. The title just screamed sex and with the two... "loosest" girls at school, it was bound to be sexy.

**( Santana Singing, **_Brittany Singing, __**Santana and Brittany singing)**_

**The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around**

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?  
_  
**Take me on the floor** _(dadada da dadadada)_  
**I can't take it any more** _(dadada da dadadada)_  
**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**  
_Just take me on the floor _**(dadada da dadadada)**  
_I can give you more_ **(dadada da dadadada)**  
_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

The song was kind of perfect for them. They were staring into eachother's eyes and the sexual tension was high. It was pretty ovbious that at the moment they only had eyes for eachother.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

**One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out  
**  
_Take me on the floor _**(dadada da dadadada)**  
_I can't take it any more_ **(dadada da dadadada)**  
_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_  
**Just take me on the floor** _(dadada da dadadada)_  
**I can give you more **_(dadada da dadadada)_  
**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**

They began to circle eachother as they stared into eachother's eyes. Artie was clearly uncomfortable with the fact that they were singing the next lines. Everyone thought they were actually going to kiss.

_**I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy**_

Whle singing that line, Brittany actually did throw a small look inhis direction. Unfortunately the sexual tension was too high for that to put him at ease. _**  
I wanna ... **_  
**  
I wanna kiss a girl** _(do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)_  
**I wanna kiss a girl** _(do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
_**I wanna kiss a boy** _(do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)_  
**I wanna kiss a** _(kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)_

_**Now everybody kiss**_

There was a pause after that line and everyone actually began to start kissing. Well, the couples anyway. Tina and Mike shared an asian kiss. Quinn and Sam kissed. Then there was this moment. Rachel stared into Puck's eyes and he could have swore they were almost black with lust. He could have swore she was going to kiss him but then when the girls started singing she turned back to them so quickly, he almost thought he imagined it. _  
__**  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)**_

**Take me on the floor** _(dadada da dadadada)  
_**I can't take it any more**_ (dadada da dadadada)  
_**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**  
_Just take me on the floor _**(dadada da dadadada)  
**_I can give you more_ **(dadada da dadadada)  
**_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch _

_Take me on the floor_ **(dadada da dadadada)  
**_I can't take it any more_** (dadada da dadadada)  
**_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_  
**Just take me on the floor** _(dadada da dadadada)  
_**I can give you more**_ (dadada da dadadada)  
_**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me**  
_**Please don't stop!  
**_  
The room erupted into cheers. Even Rachel clapped. That really was just too good of a performance to not cheer for. It basically meant that her and Puck would have to just work that much harder.

It was a little shocking when instead of Brittany going to sit and link pinkies with Santana, she landed in Artie's lap and kissed him hard on the mouth. Basically everyone except those two noticed the way Santana's face fell. But she shook it off and smirked at everyone else.

"Don't worry guys, I'll save a breadstick or two for ya."

No one was fooled into thinking she was so upset. But, Puck couldn't worry about the (oh so hot) Brittana relationship right now. He had bigger problems.

Like, was Rachel really going to kiss him? And why did he really really want her to?

**A/N: Dude, that took FOREVER. Like, legit. The song was "Take Me on the Floor- The Veronicas". I really would love if Brittany and Santana ever sang that on Glee. Not that that would ever actually happen.**

**Anyway, I love you guys, and all your story alerts. You are amazing! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	3. Runaway Love

Rachel paced back and forth in front of her bed worrying her lip between her teeth. Puck looked up from her from her polly pocket bed with his signature smirk.

"Berry."

She ignored him, continuing to pace and mutter to herself.

"Craaaaaaaazy." Puck sang out, finding it funny that she was going totally psycho.

She continued to pace, wringing her hands together. And... now it stopped being funny and just started getting annoying. 

"RACHEL!"

She stopped abruptly. Puck hardly e_ver_ called her by her real name. He must really want to get her attention. She smoothed her hair and pulled down her "skirt" (shit was like a fuckin' belt.) then looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, Noah?"  
"It's just breadsticks. We can still win. Calm yo tits." Puck said, trying to soothe her.

Apparently, that had the opposite effect.

"NOAH. ELIJAH. PUCKERMAN. Did you just tell me to... t-to calm my... my- breasts?"

Puck grinned devilishly. "Tits, Berry. You can say it. _TITS. _T-I-T-S. You know those bouncy things that are-"

"NOAH!"

He smirked once more. "Sorry." He said, pulling her onto the bed with him. She sat next to him and he kept his hand against hers, slowly rubbing circles into her wrist with his fingers. Ever since the almostkiss as he has been referring to it, he was having as much physical contact as he could with the girl. No way in hell he imagined that look in her eye. She either didn't notice because she was so stressed out, or she didn't care.

For some reason, he really wanted to believe it was the latter.

"It is just unfathomable how good Brittany and Santana were. I mean, honestly. I knew they were good, but they just never put so much effort into their peformances before and when they-"

"Hey, Berry? Take a breath, will ya?" he said. Rachel inhaled and exhaled slowly, but didn't seem any calmer. He rolled his eyes and put his fingers underneath her chin, forcing her brown eyes to meet his green.

"Crazy, listen to me. You're voice? When you yammer on it makes me want to set myself on fire, we've established that, but when you sing? Fucking amazing. And me? I'm just like a Jew Sex & Musical God. So, us putting our hot Jew power together? Unfuckingstoppable. "

"Uh- thanks, I guess? It's just, they had costumes. _COSTUMES._ Not to mention their UST definitley helped contibute to the overall appeal of their peformance. I'm just not sure if we can live up to it."

Puck furrowed his brow in confusion. Rachel resisted the urge to take her fingers and soothe out the wrinkles between his eyes and _Oh My Yahweh. Rachel Barbara Berry, what on Earth are you saying?_

"UST?" He questioned.

"Unresolved sexual tension." she spouted off.

"The fuck, Berry? Where the hell did you learn this shit?"

Her cheeks flushed with a pink tinge and _Wow, that's cute. Fuck, did I just say something was cute? I mean hot. Sexy. Something badass. _

"I may or may not read too much Dasey fanfiction." He continued to look at her in confusion, cause that did not tell him shit. She waved her hand dismissively. "That's neither here nor there. The point is, I want to win this. We need to blow this out of the park." 

"Jeez, Berry. Is this about Breadstix? I'll fucking take you to Breadstix if it means that much to you. I mean, damn."

They both ignored the fact that he had just offered for them to hang out outside of their project requirements, which really wasn't something either of them were used to.

"What? No. Of course not. I just need to prove to people that I can sing with someone other than Finn. Besides, I've never even been to Breadstix, so I would have no reason to-"

Puck cut in. "What do you mean you've never been to Breadstix? You dated Hudson for six months. 'slike his favorite."

She frowned. "I don't know, I guess he just never got around to taking me."

Puck continued in ignorance. "How could he not though? I mean, everyone loves Breadstix. _Everyone_ goes there and-" He cut off. Realization from both of them hanging in the air.

_He didn't take her to Breadstix because he didn't want people to see them there. _

Puck noticed the glassy look in Rachel's eyes and quickly changed the subject. "Alright, alright. Let's just rock this duet, okay? Wanna even watch the duet again, one more time?"

She nodded, but continued to remain silent.

"Alright, put in your lame Four Leaf Valley or whatever." He purposely got the name wrong to get a rise out of her, and succeeded.

"For the last time, Noah. It's One Tr-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah B. I don't give a rat's ass. Just put in the damn disc."

They watched the duet then practiced at least ten more times and continued to knock it out of the park every single time.

[When Puck gets home that night he looks up that Dasey shit. And okay, he's got nothing better to do so he watches a few episodes of that _Life With Derek_. Show's not so bad. Kid's a badass. He couldn't help but notice the parallels between the badass & crazy, driven, singer girl, and him and Berry. He also couldn't help but notice how anyone who was anyone could see that if the two weren't stepsiblings, they'd totally be boning. Hell, who knows what happened off camera? _Unresolved_ sexual tension, his ass.]

[It was a little freaky though, how similar him and Berry were to the couple.]

[And okay, so maybe the thought _Dasey's got nothing on Puckleberry_ ran through his head.]

_[The next being WHAT. THE. FUCK?]_

_**Glee**_

The next day during Glee, Artie and Mercedes volunteered to perform. Rachel was relieved to see that they didn't have costumes, but once she hears opening notes of the song, she has a very Noah-like thought run through her mind.

_We are so fucked._

**(Artie Singing, **_Mercedes Singing)_

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
_  
**Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with some laughs - usually ending in a fight  
Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.**

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

**Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is little Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day little Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.  
**  
_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

**Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back.**

_Runaway love  
Don't keep on runnin'  
Runnin' [4x]  
Don't keep on running [x]  
I know how you feel, I've been there  
I was runnin' away too_

I will run away with you [2x]

Runaway Runaway Love  
Don't keep running away  
I'll run away with you, if you want me too

**Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,  
Sometimes I feel like running away myself,  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,  
And picture us running away together,  
when we come back everything is gonna be okay,  
Open your eyes...**

Everyone stares at the pair in shock. When Artie and Mercedes paired up, it was definiltey not expected that they would be so, well... good. I mean, they hardly ever sang together and their voices don't really go well. But they didn't even have to sing together and it was amazing. All the students had a look of shock and awe on their face except for Santana. She was sure her and Brit had it on lock, and now she's kind of pissed. Especially considering it was Artie her (unofficial) competition who did so well.

"Wow, guys. That was amazing!" Mr. Schue said excitedly. "How did you decide on that song?"

"Well, we needed a song that used my _amazing_ voice," Mercedes started.

"And my _sick_ rapping skills." Artie continued.

"But, our voices don't really go _together_, so we stumbled upon that song. And, well, it was kinda perfect."

"Well you certainly did a good job! Am I right everybody?" Mr. Schue said turning to the rest of the glee members. They all nodded their heads excitedly and there were murmurs of good job, and wow that was amazing from everyone, even Rachel.

Puck knew what this meant. Both groups before had been very good, and Rachel wanted to win. She would up the practicing time until they were what Rachel thought was perfect. He would probably be spending every waking moment with her.

Funny thing was, he didn't mind so much.

**A/N: So, there was chapter three! I had a hard time trying to decide what Artie and Mercedes would do, since their voices don't really work well together. I went through the same process I said they did, trying to find a song that suited her voice and his rapping skills. I think it would be really nice if they did that song together, actually. Sorry for the delay of this chapter by the way, I've been really busy. What song do you guys think Quinn and Sam should sing together? I mean, they're the Ken and Barbie couple, so it'll be easy to pick a song for them, but I just want to see what you guys would like. Aren't you guys SO excited for glee tomorrow? Amber and Lea (Mercedes and Rachel) are singing TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME. That is my absolute favorite song from Rent, no joke. I already listened to it, and it sounds amazing as expected. I'M SO EXCITED. Do any of you guys actually read Dasey fanfiction? I used to be LWD obsessed so if you are interested, I have a few fics on mine... Oh, bad news for all us puckleberry shippers. There's an epi on March 1st, called "sexy" and apparently, because of Holly Holiday, Finchel is reunited /3 DAMN YOU HOLLY! SO, PLEASE REVIEW. I love to hear what you guys think, it makes me so happy (: **


	4. Truths, Dares, and f i r e w o r k s

Puck sat in Rachel's room on her bed, waiting for her to get out of the shower. It was funny. He had only been there twice in the past week, but he felt really comfortable there. He even falls asleep on her bed a few times, because he feels so nice there. Well, that's not really saying much. He can fall asleep practically anywhere... But, really. He could get used to being in Berry's room. And in a totally non-sexual way too. Huh. Weird.

Rachel came out of her bathroom, fully clothed. She had already made that mistake and wasn't gonna make it again. It didn't matter though, that one mental image of Rachel in nothing but a towel could stay with him forever.

"So, Noah." Rachel began. "While I am perfectly at ease with our talent in our performance, Mercedes and Artie really brought it to the table. I feel like we need to practice even more to make sure our duet is absolutely nothing short of utter perfection."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Babe, we got this."

"But I feel that we should just-"

He put a finger to her lips. "_Babe, _we got this."

"Nonetheless, we really need too-"

He full out covered her mouth with his hand this time. "Babe, **we got this.**"

Rachel huffed, pouting, crossing her arms across her chest. If she were standing and not lying on the bed next to him, Puck was sure she would've stomped her foot, which for some reason he found incredibly cute. Rachel sighed heavily. While her temper tantrums have worked on many, she had a feeling Puck wouldn't buy it. He as he would put it "didn't fall for her bullshit." He saw right through her self-confident, over-bearing, look-at-me facade to see the deep insecurities she held within. Similarly, she saw through his I'm-a-badass-and-nothing-more mask to see that he really had a good heart.

"Fine, Noah, what should we do then?" Before Puck could even respond she added on. "And don't say what I know you're going to, because the answer is no!"

Puck grinned lasciviously. "Damn, B, you know me well. Fine, uh... Oh! I know! Truth or Dare?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Noah Elijah Puckerman, if you in any way think that I will play truth or dare with you, then you are **definitely** crazy, and that's coming from me."

"I won't make you do anything sexual! And if there's something you really really **really** don't want to do, then you don't have to. I'm not a douche, I won't force you. But you can't pick truth every time!"

Rachel hesitated. "I don't know, Noah..."

Puck looked her straight in her eyes. "Come on, Berry. Haven't you ever wanted to live a little... dangerously?"

Rachel looked him back in the eyes and than burst out laughing.

(and was it weird that Puck thought her laughter was the best music he had ever heard?)

"I c-can't believe you w-watched Life With D-derek!" She said between giggles.

Puck grinned sheepishly. "Dude has a leather jacket. Chick's hot. Not such a bad show really."

Rachel continued to giggle for a few minutes and then finally calmed down. "Fine, I'll play. But _only _because you looked up Dasey after I said it."

Puck rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to deny it but Rachel gave him a knowing look so he just said "Fine, truth or dare?"

That went on for a while both asking each other small questions like first kisses (Finn for her, Santana for him), what they wanted to be when they grow up (She was very surprised when he said he wanted to be a police officer), and so on. Puck dared her to prank call Sue Sylvester which she did reluctantly. ("Now listen here you little Jewish freak show. I know who you are. I know where you live. I know that right now you're sitting on your little twin sized bed with that big lunk with hair almost as bad as your little Glee director. The only reason I'm not taking you out is because that would destroy the glee club and that's just too easy. Sue Sylvester deserves a challenge.") It continued as such until finally they got to here.

"Truth or dare?" Puck asked.

"Dare." Rachel said. She trusted him. Besides, he hadn't made her do anything bad before, why would he now?

"Kiss me." He said bluntly. Not taking the dare would be a form of losing and Rachel Berry does not lose. So, she leaned forward to press her lips to his.

And in her head? _f i r e w o r k s_

The instant their lips touched it was like a fire ignited all the way through her body. She clutched her arms around her neck and he pulled her in tight. His tongue swiped across her lips and they parted, granting access. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes until finally they parted, desperate for air. Rachel's chest was heaving, her hair was all over the place, and her eyes were almost black with lust. And Puck, well he did what he tends to do best.

He bolted.

_**Glee**_

The next day at school, Puck was avoiding her. Well, that's what it seemed like anyway. She wasn't stupid. He was Noah Puckerman, Sex God of McKinley. She knew the kiss didn't mean anything to him. Despite the fact it meant so much to her, she was gonna let him off the hook and let him know that she wasn't expecting anything from him.

She marched into Glee determinedly and went straight up to where he was sitting. His eyes widened dramatically and he looked around desperately, searching for an escape route. She saw this, sighed, and sat next to him.

"Noah, it's okay." She said in a soothing tone.

"Huh?" he asked her confusedly.

"It's okay." She repeated. "I know you're avoiding me because you're worried I'll think that kiss last night meant something. Don't worry. It was just a dare, Noah. It didn't mean anything."

He looked at her in confusion. That's not what he felt at all. He bolted because in that kiss he had felt something, more than just that similar below the belt feeling. Something in his, for fuck's sake... his heart. He could envision kissing her for the rest of his life and being okay with it, even if it was just that. And that thought? Well, it scared the shit out of him.

But apparently, she didn't feel the same way.

He shot her a cocky grin and said "Thanks, B. I was worried."

She beamed at him and sat with him the rest of Glee. No one volunteered to go and Rachel wanted to be last so she definitely did not. Mr. Schue sighed and decided to let them off the hook, but that next time he expected _two_ groups to perform.

Rachel noticed that the whole class Puck was slumped down in his seat, in what she assumed was immense relief.

But no, he wasn't relieved at all.

**A/N: First off, I'm sorry this took SO long to put out. I've been extremely busy with a play I'm doing and have been rehearsing pretty much everyday. It takes up a lot of time. I'll try to update again this weekend, to make up for it. Secondly, what does everyone think about 'Blame It On The Alcohol'. I love them all drunk, they're so funny. Finn's a douche, as always. I absolutely LOVED the beginning when Puck was calling her his Jewish Princess. It was so cute! And the faces she was making? You could totally tell she was trying not to smile. UGH. Why can't they just get together already? But, what is with this Puckerman business? I mean, it's NOAH for her. When Santana called him Noah, I was just like... the FUCK? I mean, really. He better set that bitch straight. I'm sad that there's no Glee this Tuesday :/ and I'm pretty sure Finchel is reuniting, gag me. Anyway, I know there wasn't a duet in this chapter. I think I know what I want Quam to sing, but I'm not so sure about Asian Fusion, any ideas? I need help! Because I plan on both duets being next chapter. SO, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Light Me, Ignite Me

**A/N: I'm not even going to make up an excuse for why this took so long to put out. It is inexcusable. WARNING: If you have not seen RENT, then you must go watch this or you won't understand it easily. It is a youtube link (no spaces) . com / watch ?v=urfB-_iX-gE**

Rachel marched into the choir room and took her seat next to Puck. He smiled at her and then turned back to where he was talking to Santana on his other side. Rachel grinned and then releaxed into her seat. Things had been easy with Puck ever since she had told him she felt nothing in the kiss. I mean, sure, she couldn't stop thinking about it. During breakfast, during lunch, during dinner, when she was tossing and turning because she couldn't fall asleep... a lot. She thought about it a lot. But, she knew that any feelings she had for him had to be locked up in a tiny box inside of her, because Noah was the best friend she had, and she didn't want to lose him.

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Schuester said excitedly as he walked into the room. "Who is up today?" He looked around the room and saw no volunteers, and he sighed heavily. "Alright, you guys leave me no choice, I'll have to choose."

Rachel slid down in her seat so as to make herself less noticeable, and she tugged Puck down next to her. She ignored the little spark she felt when she made skin to skin contact. Touching, she would have to avoid any touching.

Mr. Schue scanned the room with his eyes once, twice, and then one more time. He smiled when he saw Finn trying to do what Rachel was doing, but failing because he was a teen gaint. "Finn, Lauren, you're up."

Finn rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, Mr. Schue... Lauren and I... we're not gonna be performing. Ever."

"Why?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, since she thinks show choir is stupid-"

"It is stupid!" Lauren shouted.

"Nothing we did really sounded... good." Finn finished lamely.

Mr. Schuester shrugged his shoulders. "Well, alright. If you guys aren't gonna perform, then you're not gonna perform. I will admit, I'm a bit dissapointed in you guys."

He began scanning the crowd again looking for somone else. His eyes settled on Mike and he smiled.

"Okay, Mike, Tina, you're up!" He said enthusiastically.

Mike's eyes widened comically and he began shaking his head with fervor, until Tina took his hand.

"Baby, you're gonna do great. I promise." She said with a grin. He slumped his shoulders and nodded, letting her drag him up to the floor.

"So, we picked a song that we feel reflects _both_ of our voices' best qualities." She turned to look at Rachel. "Rachel, I think you're gonna like it." Rachel tilted her head to the side in confusion, and then, when Brad began to play the music, she squealed.

_She squealed. _

Puck turned to look at her incredulously, but all he saw was her bouncing enthusiastically in her seat, so he just turned back to watch as Mike began to _really_ sing for the very first time.

**What'd You Forget? **  
_Got A Light? _

**I Know You? - You're -  
You're Shivering **

_It's Nothing  
They Turned Off My Heat  
And I'm Just A Little  
Weak On My Feet  
Would You Light My Candle?  
What Are You Staring At?  
_  
**Nothing  
Your Hair In The Moonlight  
You Look Familiar  
Can You Make It? **

_Just Haven't Eaten Much Today  
At Least The Room Stopped Spinning  
Anyway, What?  
_**  
Nothing  
Your Smile Reminded Me Of- **  
_  
I Always Remind People Of - Who Is She? _

**She Died. Her Name Was April **

Everyone's jaws dropped, shocked. Mike was actually... good. I mean, he wasn't Finn or Puck. But, he wasn't _bad_. Not at all! And singing as Roger was kind of perfect for him. He was great at capturing the older, wiser, almost geeky essence in his voice.

_It's Out Again  
Sorry About Your Friend  
Would You Light My Candle?  
_  
**Well- **  
_  
Yeah. Ow _

**Oh, The Wax - It's **

_Dripping! I Like It - Between My -  
_  
**Fingers. I Figured...  
Oh, Well. Goodnight. **

Tina began to walk away from Mike but then she turned back towards him, and Brad placed three quick raps of his knuckles on the piano. **  
**  
**It Blew Out Again? **

_No-I Think That I Dropped My Stash _  
**  
I Know I've Seen You Out And About  
When I Used To Go Out  
Your Candle's Out **

_I'm Illin' -  
I Had It When I Walked In The Door  
It Was Pure -  
Is It On The Floor? _

**The Floor? **

_They Say I Have The Best Ass Below  
14TH Street  
Is It True? _

Everyone hooted and hollered as Tina turned around and shook her butt for the crowd a little. Puck turned to look at Rachel to see wht she thought of the performance, but her eyes stayed on Tina and Mike, enraptured.

**What? **

_You're Staring Again _

**On No  
I Mean You Do-Have A Nice-  
I Mean-You Look Familiar  
**  
_Like Your Dead Girlfriend?  
_  
**Only When You Smile  
But I'm Sure I've Seen You Somewhere  
Else- **

_Do You Go To The Cat Scratch Club  
That's Where I Work - I Dance _

**Yes!  
They Used To Tie You Up- **

_It's A Living  
_ Tina waved her hand in the air almost as if she was saying "It's nothing." It made the duet that much more amazing because they weren't just singing the lyrics, they were acting too.

**I Didn't Recognize You  
Without The Handcuffs **  
_  
We Could Light The Candle  
Oh Won't You Light The Candle  
_

**Why Don't You Forget That Stuff  
You Look Like You're Sixteen  
**  
_  
I'm Nineteen - But I'm Old For My Age  
I'm Just Born To Be Bad  
_  
**I Once Was Born To Be Bad  
I Used To Shiver Like That **  
_  
I Have No Heat - I Told You_

**I Used To Sweat **

_I Got A Cold _

**Uh Huh  
I Used To Be A Junkie **  
_  
But Now And Then I Like To -  
_  
**Uh Huh **  
_  
Feel Good  
_  
**Here It - Um - **

_What's That? _

**Candy Bar Wrapper **

_We Could Light The Candle  
What'd You Do With My Candle?_

**That Was My Last Match **

_Our Eyes Will Adjust. Thank God For  
The Moon _

**Maybe It's Not The Moon At All  
I Hear Spike Lee's Shooting Down  
The Street  
**

_Bah Humbug ... Bah Humbug _

They joined hands.

**Cold Hands **

_Yours Too  
Big. Like My Father's  
You Wanna Dance? _

**With You? **

_No - With My Father _  
Tina put her hands around Mike's neck and he placed his hands on her waist, and they swayed back and forth.

**I'm Roger**  
_  
They Call Me  
They Call Me Mimi _

There was a moment of silence after the last note faded out and then the room erupted into applause, more so than both of the previous duets. After people were finally done clapping, Rachel's hand shot into the air.

Mike and Tina bristled, waiting for her to critique them harshly, which seemed to be what everyone in the room thought, as they groaned. Except for Puck though, he knew better.

"I'd just like to say..." Rachel began. Then, she paused, and Puck grinned knowing she was going for dramatic effect. "That was absolutely superb! Really, I am amazed. Mike-" She said looking towards him. "I don't know why you never sing. That was amazing! I was not expecting it and you really surpassed my expectations. And as for you, Tina. Have you ever considered a future in Broadway?" Everyone (but Puck)'s jaws dropped for a second time that day. Not only did Rachel not critique them once, but she just suggested that _someone else besides her_ should be on Broadway! That was unheard of!

"N-no, not r-really." Tina stammered out. Her stutter coming back; she was so shocked.

"Well, you really should." Rachel said with a final smile.

Tina quietly muttered her thanks and then dragged Mike back to their seats, both of them wearing bright smiles on their faces.

In light of the compliments from Rachel, Quinn bounded up to the center of the room, pulling Sam with her.

"We too, have chosen something from RENT." Quinn said with a smile.

Then, they sang "I"ll Cover You".

It was good.

But that's it.

It was _good_. It wasn't really anything special. It wasn't necessarily any worse than their last duet, but the whole cutesy-coupely Ken and Barbie thing had worn off. They were old news now and they couldn't win a competition soley based on they're couple chemistry.

At the end of the song, Quinn paused expectantly, as if she were waiting for some compliments from Rachel, however none came. There was only polite applause. She pouted, and dragged Sam back to their seats.

"Well, I am very proud of all of you. Next time we meet, Rachel, Puck, it will be you're turn." Mr. Schue said. Rachel beamed and nodded glad they were going last.

"Well, you're dismissed!"

Puck waited paitiently as Rachel gathered her stuf together. It was a given that they would go to her house to practice, he was sure. She smiled at him and they walked down the hall to the parking lot together. Rachel prattled on and on about how they were going to blow their performance out of the water, and then stopped when Puck pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

She cleared her throat, "Puck, what on earth was that for?" She questioned. She didn't dare look him in the eye because she didn't want him to see how her face was aflame.

"Just felt like it, is all." He said, tossing his arm around her shoulders. "I'm proud of you, midget."

She nodded and he tightened his arm around her shoulders.

Well, so much for not touching.

**A/N: So, hope that made up for the wait! There should only be one more chapter left. Sorry I didn't put in Quinn and Sam's duet, but like I said, it was nothing special. Hope you enjoyed! Review! Oh, and in the time that I spent not updating this, I actually wrote **_**a lot**_** of one-shots. So, go check those out!**


	6. Raw, Simple, Yet Electrifying

**A/N: Here it is... the moment you've all been waiting for... PUCKLEBERRY DUET! I wish they would actually sing this song on the show.. OH, and my thoughts on last night's episode and such willbe at the bottom. PLEASE READ. **

Puck strolled into glee with his usual swagger, and took his normal seat next to Rachel, dutifully. He was, to be totally honest, excited about their duet today. They had worked really hard and he knew they were gonna knock that shit out of the park. However, he was also kind of worried. He would probably never admit this to _anyone_, but he liked spending time with Rachel... a lot. She may be seventy different kinds of crazy, but that was just one of the things he loved about her. Loved as a friend, of course. That's what he means. Maybe even a best friend. God knows he doesn't have many friends lately. All he does know is that he's not so sure he wants all their time together to end.

"Hey, uh.. Rachel." Puck said breaking their (not awkward) silence.

Rachel looked up in surprise. Puck never ever actually used her full name. It was always B, or Berry, and of course sometimes, "my hot little Jewish American princess." And although she secretly loved him using all those names for her, she had to admit, hearing him say her actual name was... nice. It made her feel warm, and bright. And, wow, her internal musings had left her unresponsive. She better speak up now, before he thought she was crazy (or crazier).

"Yes, Noah?" She said.

"Well, you know, how we've been uh... hanging out and shit, like a lot?" He scratched the back of his head nervously and God, he felt like such a pussy for saying this, but hey she dated Hudson for months, she loved this stuff.

Rachel nodded. "Of course, Noah. I have enjoyed the time spent together immensely."

"Well, uh... We're performing today and all... Is that, gonna like... stop?

Rachel tilted her head in either thought or confusion, Puck wasn't sure.

"That depends, did you want it to stop?"

He was just about to reply that **fuck no,** he didn't want it to stop. He loved hanging out with her and all her crazy, even if there wasn't any kissing involved. Yeah, he'd prefer if there was, but he just wanted to _be_ with her, even if he couldn't **be** with her. And yes, he's aware that he switched from in total denial to holy shit, I'm in serious like (okay, he's still Puck, let's not say the _other_ L word) with you, and he guesses that being around Berry and her seventy brands of crazy does that to you. Anyway, he was just about to reply that, when Mr. Schue walks into the room, _not_ late the one time Puck needed it to be.

"Okay, guys! Just one duet left! Rachel, Puck, you ready?"

Rachel's head snapped back to the front with a start. She wanted to know what Puck wanted. She couldn't tell from the inflection of his voice. Was he saying he _wanted_ it to stop? She really hoped not. Puck was her best (if we're being honest, only) friend. Yes, maybe she had begun to wish they were more, but nonetheless, she wanted to preserve whatever they did have. However, he probably didn't want to hang out with her; most didn't. Well, then she better try her best to make their duet, their last moment of friendship glory, their best.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester, we most certainly are! And, we are going to, as they say, 'bring the house down'!" Rachel said enthusiastically, with the finger quotes and everything.

Mr. Schuester chuckled and motioned them up to perform.

They went to the center of the room. Puck saddled himself with his guitar, while Rachel began to talk.

"Hello, everyone. We are going to be performing a song originally written by Ryan Adams, however, the duet version was performed on One Tree Hill by-" Rachel was cut off though, when Brittany, much like Rachel had the day before, _squealed_.

"Uh, Britt?" Puck questioned.

"I'm sorry! I just lovelovelove One Tree Hill so much! I mean it's just so amazing, I've been watching since the very first season! You guys totally have my vote!" Brittany gushed.

"Oh hells no! Brit, you haven't even seen them _perform_ yet. I want me my Breadstix." Santana interjected.

"If we could get back to the performance please!" Rachel shouted, getting everyone's attention. Once they all turned back to her, she smiled brightly. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, it was performed by Haley and Chris, and now it will be performed by Rachel and Noah."

"Puck, to you guys." Puck corrected.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She simply pulled a stool to the center of the room, and began to sing.

(**Puck, **_Rachel,__** both)**_

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

**Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now? **

It was simple.

**Where do you go when you're lonely **  
_Where do you go when you're blue _  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely **_  
_**I'll follow you **_  
**When the stars go blue**  
**When the stars go blue**

_Oh oh_

There was no obnoxious choreography, no over-bearing show smiles. Rachel sat on the stool, and Puck played standing next to her. 

**Laughing with your pretty mouth**

_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

**Laughing with your broken eyes**

_Laughing with your broken eyes_

**Laughing with your lover's tongue**

_**In a lullaby**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you**_

Throughout the entire performance, their eyes did not even meet once

**Yeah, yeah**

_**Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, **_**follow you**_**, **__follow you__**  
**_**Yeah, yeah**

And yet, there was nothing but _raw chemistry. __**  
When the stars go blue**_

_**When the stars go blue**_

_**When the stars go blue**_

_**When the stars go blue**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_

_**Where do you go when the stars go blue**_

After Puck played the final chord, there was silence. And no, not just a small moment like some of the other peformances, before wild applause. It was a long silence. This scared Puck. Rachel definitley wouldn't want to continue to spend time with him if he ruined their peformance. But, really, no one was saying a word. After a few more moments of silence, Puck couldn't take it anymore.

"What the fuck are you guys thinking?" He burst out.

Mr. Schuester answered for all of them. "Wow." He breathed out.

His response seemed to spur others. Suddenly, there were shouts of amazing compliments and awe pouring out of everyone's mouth like a broken faucet, it just wouldn't stop. Rachel believed that you could never be overly praised, but even she had to admit, this was a little much. Finally, they all began to quiet down.

"I just have one question." Santana said. "Which one of you is taking me to Breadstix?"

"What?" Rachel said.

"Well, I mean, Brittz and I, we worked _hard_. I've said it once, I'll say it again, I wants my Breadstix."

Rachel still looked confused, so Mercedes broke it down for her.

"Well, it's clear that you guys won, so I think she wants you to buy something for her, since you'll be using the coupon."

"But... but we haven't even voted yet?" Puck said in confusion.

Santana sighed heavily. "Who here thinks Puckerman and Berry brought the house down?"

Everyone, actually _everyone_'s hands shot up in the air. Santana smiled.

"Well, it's settled then. But, I'm tagging along."

Rachel and Puck just stood there in silence, like they still weren't sure what had just happened. 

Mr. Schuester advanced towards them. "Well, guys, your performances always have chemistry, but this was just beyond anyone's expectations. I think your newfound relationship really added to the performance as well." 

"Newfound relationship?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, when did you guys get together anyway?" Sam spoke up.

"We didn't." Rachel responded.

"What?" Brittany questioned.

"Rach and I..." Puck began. "We're not dating."

"But- but you guys... and the, the song! And- I just don't..." Brittany rambled, in confusion. Santana rushed to help her figure it out, and Tina spoke up.

"I think what Britt's trying to say, is that you guys _always_ have UST, but this time, the tension seemed a lot more... resolved. And not just sexual. I could practically see the little lines of love connection connecting you too. And you didn't even share a glance! It was almost... magical." She said in awe.

Puck turned to Rachel. Rachel was a sucker for that shit, she had to think they'd be a good match now.

"So, what do you say, Berry, you up for it?" He said with a smirk.

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel said with a scowl. "If that is your _barbaric_ way of asking me to embark on a relationship with you, then the answer is a most definite n-"

He put a finger to her lips.

"Rachel," and him saying that brought definite tingles to Rachel's spine, "Do you wanna be my g-girlfriend?" He stuttered on the last word, but the bright smile Rachel responded with made him feel so much better.

"Yes." She said with a smile. And then her lips were on his, and it was even better than the other night, and now they were _allowed_ to think it felt good, and they could do it everyday, multiple times a day, and it was just great. They continued kissing, until Rachel suddenly broke apart from him, and rushed towards Tina.

"Wait, Tina," She said with urgency. "You said UST. Where did you first hear that from?"

"Oh, um, that would have to be, Life With Derek fanfiction." Tina said awkwardly. 

Rachel squealed and started a fast conversation with Tina. Puck heard things like "bro code", "Truman", and "Same difference." and he was totally confused. But that didn't matter. He didn't care that _his girl_ was totally fangirling over some show instead of kissing him, simply because she was his girl, and that was enough.

**Fin. **

**A/N: And there you have it. The end! Hope it didn't dissapoint. It's funny, that the only reason I even started this fic is because I would love to hear them sing this song, and when I started, I had no idea where it was going, but I like how it turned out. Now, I have at least four other multi-chap fics in the making, so you should author alert me to look out for those! Oh, and the whole Brit fangirling over OTH has basis. Remember, Sylvester Superbowl Shuffle? "I don't want to die yet. At least not until One Tree Hill is cancelled." That's how I feel about How I Met Your Mother. I would love for them to play the final episode at my funeral...**

**About last night. Can you say **_**character development**_**? Mike actually had lines! Multiple ones! And, Rachel? Oh my gosh! Not only did she turn down a performance, but she said to Mercedes "You're just as good a singer as I am." Say WHAT? Oh, and I lovelovelove the fact that Puck was the one getting the puppy. He's her henchmen (: Now, he's saying Barbra Streisand on the promo for next week's episode, which is promising. Oh, and KURT HUMMEL IS BACK AT MCKINLEY. *squees*. I can't wait for 90 minutes of Glee. And, haha, Finn hitting Rachel, THE FANFICS COME TO LIFE. I hope Puck freaks out on him. So, please review, and look out for my other fics!**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT

**A/N: This is not another chapter! PLEASE READ. It's very important for my next story!**

**So, I have so many different ideas for another story, and I am one of those people that If I do more than one, they will never ever get done, so I'm going to list the summary for them here, and I want you to tell me which one you think I should write first. **

**To the Moon and Back: ****Sequel to Catching the Stars. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany have more history than anyone really knows. If it were up to Rachel? She'd forget all about each of them. So, why exactly, is she going on a summerlong roadtrip with the three? Must read Cathing the Stars to understand. Faberritanna FRIENDSHIP. Brittana. Slight Puckleberry. **

**Sweet, Summer, Berry: ****Every summer, Rachel Berry changes her image; she becomes a new person. After all, no one likes to spend their summer alone. When Puck finds out, will he ruin it for her forever? Or show her that somone actually likes her for who she is? Puckleberry. **

**Of Ringpops, Krispy Kreme, and Love: ****Puck thinks he's telling a story about Ring Pops, Krispy Kreme, and grape slushees. But, as everyone else can see, it's a story about love. AU. Some lil!puckleberry. **

**Puckleberritana: First Mckinley, then the world: ****Somehow through all of the friendship carnage that was their junior year- Puck, Rachel, and Santana found their way to eachother. Now, all Santana wants to do is get her two best friends together. Will she succeed? Or is there just too many obstacles in their way? Puck/Rachel/Santana frienship. Pucklberry. **

**So, here's what I want you guys to do. Rate each story 1-4. One being the story I should write first, 4 being the story I should write last. The story with the most votes, I will write first (:**


End file.
